


The sacrifice

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lia Salvatore [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Lia Salvatore, twin sister of Stefan and the younger sister of Damon.Caroline is a vampire now... Because of Katherine.Katherine also made clear in which danger Elena is in and they're not ready to give up.At the same time Lia struggles with how Damon handles thing and however things are good now... Her relationship with Mason is not really what she wants it to be...This is how the story continues!Al rights belong to their original writers. I only own Lia Salvatore and her own storyline.This story can also be found on AO3/ Wattpad under the same name.
Series: Lia Salvatore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369708





	1. Chapter 1

Elena opens the front door. Stefan and Damon are standing on the front porch.

‘Hey. Uh, can we talk?’ Stefan asks her.

‘Why?’

‘We went to see Katherine.’ Damon explains.

Elena’s eyes widen a bit, steps aside and Stefan and Damon enter the house. Lia jogs up to the house and follows them: ‘Sorry, I’m late.’ They walk to the kitchen. The house is empty: ‘So what did she say?’

Stefan tells them what happened. Elena leans against the kitchen island, listening.

‘The short version, if we let her out, she’ll give us the moonstone.’ Damon says.

‘You don't believe her, do you?’ Elena asks.

‘No, of course not. We just want the moonstone.’ Damon says.

Katherine is not one for cooperating: ‘She lies, that’s clear.’ Lia states: ‘But we’ll get it another way.’

‘According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break.’ Stefan says.

‘No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live.’ Damon adds.

‘How do you destroy it?’ Elena wants to know.

‘By releasing it from the moonstone.’ Stefan tells her. He looks at Elena and sees her questioning look: ‘Bonnie agreed to help us.

‘She assured us that it could work.’ Lia says.

‘Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out.’ Elena says sarcastically.

Damon grins: ‘Yep. We're awesome.’

‘But…’ Lia says. Damon gives her a look.

Elena nods and says: ‘Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it.’

……………………………..

Outside, a man stands out of view. He wears a long black coat. This is it. This is where the doubleganger lives. One of the places he’ll have to keep an eye on.

…………………………

‘What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice.’ Stefan reacts.

‘What about Klaus?’

‘We’ll handle him.’ Damon says.

‘Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the tree of you.’ Elena says stern.

Damon stares back for a moment and blinks.

‘Elena can you let me out.’ Lia asks, nodding with her head to the door.

‘Uhm, yes.’

‘You need to go somewhere?’ Damon asks.

‘Yup, Caroline asked something.’ Lia says and takes Elena to the hallway.

Elena takes her keas, goes outside and let the door fall close behind her. ‘Is there something wrong?’

‘No.’ Lia says: ‘Not with me anyway.’

……………………………..

The doubleganger stands at her front door and there she is. The one that dared to stake him, thinking it would kill him. Not many have tried and even less of them came out of it alive. She is obviously protecting the doubleganger.

……………………………

Elena looks confused.

‘ We’re not just going to surrender and lose you.’ Lia says: ‘You’re going to come out of it alive. And hopefully, we will too.’ Lia says, and Elena tries to speak. ‘Not yet. You came into Stefan’s life first. And because of that into mine. And you cannot ask me to just let you get sacrificed and do nothing.’

…………………………

He does not think he is going to kill her, not just yet. Maybe she can be of use. He needs to find a way to convince the doubleganger to work with him and not against him. And in the meantime, she’ll need to be kept safe.

And she can be perfect for it. He sees the girl with light brown hugging the doubleganger.

___________________________

_Lia: I’m not going to let this happen… Elena will live. So that Stefan does not lose the girl he is in love with. And who loves him back._

_She does more than that. It’s difficult sometimes, but that does not mean I do not see it. She is a good influence on Damon._

_… This is not over… Not for me, not for my brothers, and not for her friends. Bonnie and Caroline will not stand aside._

_…. At least not without a fight._


	2. Chapter 2

Elena opens the front door to the Salvatore Boarding house and walks in. She shuts the door behind her and looks around the hallway. Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her: ‘It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning.’ Rose looks up and sees that it's Elena, not Damon, standing in the hallway: ‘Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were...’

Elena looks embarrassed: ‘I, uh, sorry, I...’

‘There is no one else here.’

‘Actually, I came to talk to you.’

Rose looks surprised: ‘Then I should probably get dressed.’

______________________

Lia walks over to the parking lot of the school. She looks for Stefan. He is not here, she realizes. They must be working on something. They want to avoid putting her in danger if they can.

‘What are you working on?’ She texts Stefan.

Her screen lights up. She looks down.

……………

Caroline sees Matt, he stands with Tyler. She approaches them, but when Matt sees her, he hands the basketball to Tyler and starts walking away. ‘Matt.’

‘Hey.’

‘How are you?’

‘I -- I've been better. I got to -- I got to get to class.’ He quickly walks away.

‘Okay.’ She says to herself and walks over to Tyler.

‘You two still on the outs?’ He asks.

‘Looks like it. You realize there's almost a full moon?’

He grins uncomfortably ‘Vampires don't have enough problems; you want to take on mine?’

‘Have you thought about it? The whole...wolf thing? Do you know what you're going to do?’

‘Yes, I did. There is a plan.’ He says: ‘Mason has been working on it.’

Caroline looks up and sees Lia almost running back to her car: ‘I wonder what’s been going on?’

‘Huh?’

‘Where is she going? School is about to start, and I haven’t seen Elena yet.’

…………………

‘Getting the moonstone back.’

That was her answer. And how will you do that, Stefan? Lia takes her keys, turns on the engine and drives of the parking lot.

_____________________________

Stefan re-enters the room where Bonnie, Jeremy, Lia and Damon wait for him. He has the picture of Katherine in his hands: ‘This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers.’

Stefan holds out the portrait of Katherine, Bonnie takes it. Bonnie places the picture in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.

‘What will this do?’ Damon asks.

Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn: ‘I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.’ Suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. Bonnie raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices.

‘Have any of you seen Elena today?’ Lia asks.

‘No why?’ Damon asks.

‘She would be at school.’ Stefan states.

‘Ok.’ Lia says slowly: ‘She is not.’

………………………………...

Elena and Rose park Rose's car in an underground parking lot. It is below Slater's apartment.

They ascend the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Elena stands nearby. ‘Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!’

After a brief moment, Rose looks over at Elena: ‘He is not home. I’m sorry.’

‘Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing.’

Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Elena looks inside the apartment. Rose gestured into the room: ‘After you.’ Elena walks into the apartment with Rose following her. Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Elena does, looking for Slater.

As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock: ‘I don’t think he’ll be much help.’

Elena rushes over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater's dead body.


End file.
